The Rise of the Eternal Alliance
by Taulmav
Summary: The Eternal Fleet as well as a large battlegroup of the Eternal Alliance were thrown forward in time in the order of Zildrog last-ditch attempt to activate an old weapon in the depth of Nathema! Now four thousands years in the Future, join Empress Laevatir and her men in a struggle against new foes...As well as old ones. Neutral Female Warrior [Warning: Femslash]
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

-"Baras, it's over!"

Flashes of red filled the dark room as on a small platform over the void, two silhouettes engaged in a dance of death. The familiar noise of the blades of superheated plasma colliding with one another filled their ears while sweat trickled down their faces. Laevatir clicked her tongue as her former master denied to answer instead swinging his saber while his other hand released a powerful wave of force lightning; Avoiding narrowly the lightsaber, she used her own to parry the lightning before using the force to push her opponent away, he slid onto the ground, near the end of the platform.

Laevatir took a deep breath, she adjusted her stance very quickly, her former master was much faster and as she jumped toward him, he rose his own crimson blade to parry, sparks flew, their blades colliding once more.

Baras was strong, in fact he was probably amongst the strongest opponents she had faced...And although she was definitely stronger in both skills and link to the force, her master had trained for many years with the sole goal of defeating her, he was a master strategist and as she expected, he prepared defenses against her technics, anticipating even her own progress….She should have killed him when she had the chance!

-"You have failed! The order is destroyed, the Eternal fleet has annihilated the weapon before it could even fire...Now it is your turn"

She focused upon her strength, the Rage, the Passion, and, as she gazed upon the unconscious body of one blond haired sith, on her love.  
Light and Dark swirled within her, as although Baras was skillful, she was better. She had, in her short life, far more experience, far more power, she was above Light, above Dark, She was a conduit for the force, using it in its entirety.

The Former Wrath of the Emperor released a very powerful push with the force, Baras as she expected was fast enough to duck to the side, but was left in a weakened position-She threw her lightsaber toward him, using the force to maintain the required pressure for the blade to remain ignited. The former Darth rolled to the side, standing in time to raise his hand, blocking the lightsaber in the air in a duel of mind. Baras moved his other hand to the side, attempting to reach his plasma blade that had fallen to the ground.

...but it was too late.

Laevatir had been faster she had pulled her beloved's blade, igniting it within the sith lord back.

-"I win."

The empress spoke, her voice filled with contempt as her master fell to the ground. His mask cut in their duel, she saw one orange eye burning with hatred.

-"It...is...not...Over!"

He moved to stand, but before he could she rose her hand and snapped his neck.

With no time to breathe out in relief, she ran toward Lana Beniko, gazing upon her unconscious lover, her heart beating in fear...No, in dread. She took her pulse...It was there.  
She sighed in relief sitting on the cold metal of the platform. She called for a shuttle and decided to rest, she gazed upon the scenery-Admiring the beauty of the slowly recovering Nathema. She felt its life, the animals and the plants that were slowly coming back to life...The force was truly an incredible thing.

It is in this moment that everything would change. The fate of an entire galaxy would irremediably be different. For the better, or for the worse…  
There was a very loud noise, it came from far away, outside of the large cave she was within. Theron spoke a second later within her comlink

-"Commander! We have a problem, there was a massive explosion from within the planet, its...Everything is damn i can't make sense of the da-"

The communication cut and she felt a large disturbance in the force. Perhaps she would die here and now? For some reason she smiled, Fate always dealt the most cruel. She looked at Lana and she took her within her arms, she kissed her.

-"And I couldn't even ask you to marry me."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and the blast took her.  
And then, then everything went dark.

 **Author Note:  
** **Hello everyone! Thank you for giving this story a chance and i hope you enjoyed the relatively short prologue! Before you continue, i want to bring a few things concerning the story.**

 **First of all, i will begin by apologizing. As you might have guessed English is not my native language, i hope its not too bad!  
Anyway, moving on.**

 **For this story, i know the question will be to know where i'm going in term of both Canon, Legends etc. The question is a bit of both. My knowledge of the Star wars lore is sporadic and far from perfect as such i have decided to go with an Alternate Road for both the Original movies and canon/legends. Now, of course don't worry, you will recognize the events, the characters and most of it really..Just don't expect me to follow the roadmap.  
In term of content, although once more i take both canon and legends, it mostly align with the latter in term of post empire (Ooh...yuzhan vongs...) but we're not here yet!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

She had been engulfed by darkness, pure eternal emptiness surrounded her. Idly, she wondered if it was death. She could not feel her body, her five senses were gone and dread began to fill her heart.  
There were many religions within the galaxy that attempted to imagine an afterlife, she was afraid they had been wrong...That this sensation of cold loneliness, cut from everything, with no light, no smell, no sense of touch and taste...Would remain for all times to be. 

Luckily, she was wrong.

All of a sudden, in front of her light began to appear. At first it seemed very far, but she realized it was coming closer, and closer until it began to feel her entire vision, completely blinding her!

When she came by, she heard the sound of Thunder. It grumbled angrily in the sky, as its sharp claws of light ripped the air asunder; she seemed to float in the air, and she saw below the familiar sight of Dromund Kaas.

-"What is happening?"

She spoke, but she didn't expect an answer. She was used to weird but this?

The city below her began to come closer, until she began to float amongst it, she saw many people but their faces remained strange, devoid of expression, or somewhat blurry. it reminded her of the few time she had been within her own mind, looking at fragments of her own past. When the city once more shifted to a particular building, she soon realized she was right...Because it was her home.

Phasing through a wall, she felt an odd feeling of nostalgia swell through her chest. The home in itself was often described as "Military like" by its visitors. There were no fancy paintings or decoration, no entertainment beyond some Holo screens perpetually connected to the Empire version of the HoloNet….But it was home. And she could see its warmth where others couldn't.  
She knew where the small dents in the walls could be found, made in the many time she played Sith-Pretend with her father, or exactly where they had made some cheating marks for their strategy games, where they would use holograms to pretend a battle.

It was the kind of warmth brought by memories, and even now, she found herself smiling.

As the scene played in front of her, she soon saw herself.

Laevatir wasn't so different despite the few years since the memory. her red Hair was longer back then, spreading down upon her back-she had shortened it to shoulder length before entering the academy-Her face, that she knew handsome, seemed a bit more relaxed and far less strained. It was the same with her Brown eyes, that seemed to carry a sort of Naivety that she had long since lost. Surely this was the biggest difference, back then everything was much more simple. She had never taken a life, she had never truly seen death, war and battles even less experienced the fear of losing someone. In a way she found it interesting, how her life had changed her in only a few years.

She was sitting, or rather her past self was, around a small metallic gray table, and facing her was her Father.

Despite being in his fifties, he had a build nothing short of impressive. With a strong toned body and a face to match. His short gray hair was always neatly dressed while she his chops made him even more imposing.  
The most striking feature about him however was surely his eyes. They were silver like the moon, but more sharp than an Eagle. he had the sort of gaze that peer into your soul.

-"So. What do you want?"

She would always remember this question. He had looked at her with his eyes devoid of warmth and care, she was used to it, he always steeled himself before serious conversations.

-"What do you mean?"

She had answered, steeling herself as well, she always felt intimidated in these moments and her brain had raced with all the possibilities of what his words could mean.

-"I said what do you want. What do you want to do with your life?"

He spoke quietly, and after a small pause, continued.

-"What is your purpose?"

There it was…

She saw herself freeze. It was funny, she had always expected this question, and always delayed the inevitable moment when her father would ask her. She knew that she couldn't lie to him, it was on that day that she announced her ambition, the moment that brought her on this current path.

-"I want an Empire."

She had taken a deep breath, and when she observed no reaction in the eyes of her father she continued.

-"I want to be Empress, to eliminate the separation between light side and dark side, to remove the mindless evil from the Sith, to make them be the Empire's Enforcer."

What she had said was treason. She was basically speaking of being a Gray Jedi rather than a sith. To change the empire, eliminate the ridiculous xenophobia, to be rid of the atrocious slavery...To transform it. Keep the strength it had, remove the weaknesses. Terminate the infightings within the Sith...All of these things had been attempted by many but the Empire did not take kindly to those willing to change it.

-"I see."

Yet her father had been quiet, he hadn't said a word, he hadn't berated her. He merely nodded.

-"I have a contact in the Sith academy, his name is Tremel, I'll convince him to train you, that's where you should begin. Once you reach a comfortable position within the Sith, I will introduce you to like-minded people."

He had nodded a second time and stood. He simply left to his work on that day, and she remained shocked of his reaction. No...Rather, she felt grateful.

In the meantime, over the lush green planet of Nathema floated a massive armada of ship. Most of them had a rather odd formation, forming rectangular and square shapes. All appeared to be the same model.  
Others however included four hammerhead class cruisers and three valor class of the same type. A bit further than these ships, perhaps a bit too far for ships belonging in the same military, two harrower class dreadnoughts floated with their escort.  
Within the lead ship that proudly bore the name of "Midnight Blade", The Alliance Admiral Starn Araphel, father of the Empress, sat calmly in face of an unprecedented crisis.

Perhaps it was thanks to the reputation of the Admiral or due to the very experienced crew, veterans of the Galactic war and the latter conflicts with Zakuul, but a certain relative calm remained despite the circumstances.

-"Sir, receiving reports from the fleet" a bridge officer said, typing various buttons upon his work board "The Eternal fleet is offline, the repu-I mean, the other ships are still online. Secondary systems have taken some damage but overall we don't report any casualty"

Starn nodded, he hummed and putting his hand on his chin he observed the planet...It was simply impossible. How could an explosion do that?  
Indeed, because as he looked toward the once yellow almost dead planet...It was now full of life. Large forest, jungles and swamps covering its entire surface.

-"Sir! We receive a communication from Theron Shan on the planet surface!"

-"Patch him through!"

He answered with a grunt, he felt his head beginning to ache, all of this was impossible and although his iron discipline kept him from panic, his mind remained a mess.  
Theron Shan appeared upon the holographic display, he looked tired, and breathed out in relief as soon as he saw the admiral.

-"You have no idea how good it is to see you."

The Empress's father nodded, if Theron was alive then the ground force was most likely well, including his daughter...He hid the relief instead he spoke.

-"Give me your report Theron, what in the force is happening?"

The young man quickly nodded, his experienced mind allowing him to shift gears as he looked back.

-"We have a few casualties down there, a lot of injured, the explosion knocked people around, but when we awoke it was um...Well i assume you can see from orbit. A few unlucky fell in holes or against trees, we'll need some medical assistance down there, I'll send you the coordinates."

He nodded, quickly relaying the order for some shuttles to depart

-"What about our Empress?"

-"No clue, the comma-er, the empress was fighting in a large cave, but it has been covered by vegetation. I've sent Major Jorgan along with some Skytroopers, they should arrive there soon."

Once more, he nodded but this time theron could see glimpses of his worry. He felt jealous in some sense, his father (and his mother for that matter), had never really been as supportive.

-"That's not everything" Theron added "ts about our force users...They...Felt something, a massive disturbance in the force..." 

In the meantime within the forest a large squad of skytroopers was busy to cut the foliage, proceeding slowly but surely within the cave. Major Jorgan stood behind, the military Cathar doing his best not to feel overwhelmed in the face of the situation.

-"Come on hurry!"

Another voice, belonging to a blue skinned twi'lek came from his right, she was yelling at skytroopers. and he rose an eyebrow in amusement.

-"They go as fast as they can. Don't worry the commander is tough."

Vette rolled her eyes, a small pout appearing as she looked to the droids. She couldn't help to be worried! How could he not? They were on the same planet but for some reason it seemed completely different and her surrogate big sister was missing...AGAIN.

-"Don't you mean empress?" She asked teasing the Republic trooper whom sighed.

-"Yeah, I'll never get used to that"

Vette chuckled, it was a bit dry a bit nervous and he could tell she was doing her best to stay positive. Jorgan sighed, unsheathing his machete, he walked forward to the foliage, to help the skytroopers.

Not long after they finally managed to clear a path, they began to hurry down the rusty catwalk, avoiding the various holes and destroyed part, overtaken by vegetation. Although it was odd in itself, they ignored it for now.

Soon, they saw the platform appear in the distance, the cave felt more dark now, as the opening to the sky was covered by the herbage. They were seeing using torches, proceeding to what seemed to be a purple light.  
It is as they approached that they saw them. 

There were six people standing in a circle, they were all...Unknown for lack of better term, they wore dark ample robes, their skins red and black resembling a mix between a Zabrak and a sith.  
The worrying part however, was that, in the middle of the circle...They found Laevatir.  
Her body appeared to float as the figures hands were raised toward her, purple energy leaving them to surround their Empress!  
Jorgan did not hesitate; The skytrooper quickly armed their weapons as well

-"Release her! I won't say that again!"

He yelled, and, as if surprised, the figures quickly moved, they released Laevatir but instead turned their hand toward the soldier, understanding what was about to happen, he quickly duck as several bolt of force lightning were thrown his way

-"Open fire!"

A swarm of blue bolts left the droids weapons, and although they were agile enough to move back and dodge most of them, a few found their mark, hitting them in the shoulder or the chest. As two were downed, the others released yet another salvo of lightning, Jorgan and vette ducked, feeling the catwalk shake with the brunt of the impact! Once they were done firing, they stood once more, weapon ready but…

They had already vanished.

-"What is going on here?!" Jorgan yelled in frustration, his mind finally snapping in face of so much confusion.

-"Who care! Come on, let's get our friends!" 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Wow! So many views, favorites and Followed! I am happy that people appear to like this and i am happy to continue with chapter 2!  
The length of this one is roughly the same, but don't hesitate to tell me if you prefer longer (Although it will take longer to update)**

 **Speaking of Updates expect a chapter every two weeks or so, i would do them weekly but sadly i have other writing responsabilities (Well not sadly but um you know)**

 **Finally i invite you to check my provile as i will add a poll to see what i do about the Legacy. Do i include other characters? Feel free to vote!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

When Laevatir opened her eyes, she heard the sound of a bird chirping in the distance, and a cold wind blew over her hair. The memory of the dream faded and she rubbed her head, as if to chase the headache that threatened to split it open.

-"What happened…"

As she looked around her in confusion, she realized that she lay on a bed within a large tent installed over grass. The wind blew rather strongly outside, Hearing it russle against the canvas, finding the open door to the tent, she shivered She saw that there was no one else within but she heard a myriad of voices outside, considering that she wasn't bound in any way, she decided to consider that they were friendlies.

Laevatir sat up, her hand moving almost hurriedly to her hip where she was content to feel the reassuring metal of her lightsaber…Friendlies or not, it didn't hurt to be careful.

-"Oh, you're awake."

She heard a voice outside, and recognizing that it was Theron Shan, she relaxed fully. Leaning back over the slightly rough—yet still comfortable—makeshift bed. She passed a hand over her head, moving away a strand of red hair from her vision.

-"How is Lana?"

She spoke in a soft yet strong voice, it succeeded in hiding the brunt of the worry she had for her beloved…Still, she somewhat expected that she would be well—Their connection was strong, she would have felt it otherwise—in any case, Theron next words confirmed it.

The black haired man leant onto one of the tent pillars, crossing his arms as he finally spoke.

-"She was badly hit, nothing our people can't fix. She'll be up in a bit."

She nodded and he continued, he was pretty sure she was confused. It made him smile—for the first time in the day he got to be the one who had the answers.

-"You missed a lot. I know you're used to weird but that's far beyond. Short story we've been thrown several thousands of years in the future."

He grinned as he saw her eyebrows raise with a 'Are you joking' look being thrown his way. Laevatir appeared to search her words for a few seconds, but deep down she knew Theron wasn't the type to make that sort of joke... not in this situation at any rate.

-"And the long story?" She asked

-"Long story…Well we don't know much. There was a massive explosion from the planet underground—we have no idea where exactly—and from there everyone awoke. We have a few casualties, lot of injured and so many questions. At least the Eternal fleet and our other ships are still here. Former seem inactive though. Basically we can only tell that the stars drifted quite a bit, while Nathema has completely recovered from the Emperor."

Again, she frowned as she considered the full meaning of Theron's words. In some odd strange way, the empress chuckled; the thought came to her mind that her life was perhaps ruled by story arcs and as soon as her work was done in one place or the other, she would be ruthlessly taken away into some strange new land, with a new threat, a new foe in a twisted game of fate. Perhaps it was the blow to her head, but she felt oddly conscious of the beats of her heart. Each time there was one, a feeling of discomfort spread through her mind like a disease.

-"...Well, what else is new."

She couldn't afford to be weak. Theron was a friend true, and in the same way she was quite sure that he would understand her...But she also felt it: His distress, his trust. Like everyone, he looked to her as if she was a messiah, someone who can answer to any problem, face the biggest foes…

She sighed and she stood, she couldn't afford to be idle for any more moment.

-"So, give me a rundown of our forces."

She spoke as she left the tent. As soon as she stepped outside she felt the icy wind blow; It relaxed her mind.

The Sith observed the camp, she saw many tents that spread almost to the horizon, they seemed to be within a dense forest, the ground was uneven with bumps and roots, it made the camp seem far bigger than it truly was when really it was just very spread.

Theron followed her outside, adjusting his collar, surely in a way to fight the cold.

-"We have a bunch of people so that's one good news" Said Theron, taking upon a small datapad in his pocket "About forty Jedi are alive and well, we have much more in term of Sith, about a hundred. As for knights, we are at a thousand roughly. Then we have fifty thousand soldier both former republic and imperial-Most mandalorians."

With his finger, Theron scrolled the text onto the datapad, he nodded quietly.

"I don't have the number of droids, but it's probably in the hundred thousands. Good thing we planned ahead, huh?"

He said with a small shrug, it was an awful lot to deal with a small cult like Zildrog, but when Theron revealed the Order's plan, the war council had decided it would be best to send more men rather than not enough, it was better to be careful when dealing with machines capable to annihilate entire civilizations.

In any case, as Laevatir heard the report she felt both relieved and nervous. They had people, it was certainly good. She didn't know what had happened in the Galaxy, but with these numbers she felt a bit more safe (Although she knew it was not enough to face say the republic). What made her nervous was their reaction. They needed to avoid mass panic and reactivate the Eternal Fleet.

-"I will go to Odessen with my Flagship. In the meantime you are in charge here, organize our chain of command, take care of the injured and investigate the situation...With luck some of the cultists are still hiding somewhere."

Theron rose an eyebrow, leaving alone for Odessen was dangerous especially without any possibility to predict the current status of the Alliance , he did realize that they couldn't go anywhere without the fleet to transport their men…

-" You should take some people along." As he commented, Laevatir nodded.

-"I will take Vette and Torian."

The travel to Odessen would take a bit longer than anticipated as Laevatir personal flagship—The Eternal Wrath—had need to make several calculations to ensure their safe arrival on Odessen. In this time the empress had given orders from Orbit to both the fleet and her ground forces, organizing patrols and ordering the construction of a more definitive base on Nathema…If they wanted to go back to their time, she had no doubt the answer would be on the planet. Eventually, the calculations were made and the ship finally left.  
Laevatir spent the remaining hours in quiet and isolation. She needed to gather her thoughts, to quell the weakness in her heart. The gray Sith knew a few techniques for that—She used Jedi meditation, as well as emotion channeling. Essentially, she removed the bad emotions and replaced them with more manageable ones.  
She would remain in her quarters, refusing to speak to anyone and awoke from her deep trance-like state by the beeping of her holo-communicator.

-"We have arrived my Empress"

As she heard the bridge officer speak, Laevatir stood and began to put her armor once more. Once the metal was well secured she stepped outside of the room, beginning to head to the shuttle bay.

-"Call for Vette and Torian. Prepare two other shuttles with force sensitives."

-"Received mam. There is no signal from the system, no life-signs either."

it was as she expected then. Laevatir joined the shuttle bay, now in a much better shape she could return the smile Vette threw her way.

-"Once more into the fray huh?"

Vette said with a soft gentle smile. The empress wondered if she had picked up on her state earlier, if so she was grateful for her silence.

-"As usual."

The shuttles departed the Harrower and began their descent onto the planet below. From there, Laevatir could sense the familiar and somewhat relaxing neutral, untapped force of Odessen…Planets both strong in the force and balanced…it was rare.

-"Shuttle 2, move to the city, find what we can salvage and what happened. Shuttle 3, go to our black ops sites. Check if they were found and breached. We will deal with the main alliance compound"

She closed the holocom, looking to the two shuttles that went past her own. She had sent them to the most important locations in the system, the city whom had begun construction slowly after their victory, was the more likely to have information. The latter of course had many important project and research that they were highly likely to be in need of.  
Then, it left the main compound…And she truly hoped not to find it in ruin.

-"Plan is simple. We have no life signs but it is likely there are a few beasts. I will go to secure the Throne, Vette I need you to check the Robotic lab. Torian, you deal with the War room. These are the three we must secure."

The large sweeping operation would begin soon after, the shuttle approaching the overgrown compound. It landed as best as it could and the three began to approach the massive structure.

-"There is something wrong, it's in lockdown."

The mandalorian spoke the obvious but Laevatir ignored it, merely nodding as they came close. She observed the main entrance and clicked her tongue…She took her lightsaber, although she knew it would take a while to open it, she had no other choice.

A few hours later, a small ship entered the system, its stealth drive easily fooled the Harrower sensor as it, slowly but surely began to approach the much bigger ship

-"What do we have here…"

Within, a red haired woman looked at her sensors with curiosity. She tapped her finger rhythmically against the board, and rose an eyebrow as the results of her analysis arrived.

-"…You're kidding me?"

Of course, she was surprised, her analysis told her that this ship was in fact four thousand years old of a model used by the Sith Empire… She clicked her tongue, it just brought more questions.  
The tapping of her finger against the table began to pick up pace and with a small sigh she stood and headed for the bridge: She had need of more information.  
The small stealth ship began to approach the harrower, noticing a steady flux of Shuttle beginning to leave its hangar, heading down upon the planet…What was even special about this rock…  
As she moved around the ship, her sensors attempting to find an entrance she could use, she heard a sudden and loud alarm ring and she ran toward another command console

-"What? What? What?!"

She wasn't often prone to lose control. She had been trained to remain calm and collected in almost any situation…but here it was simply too much. A second later, a massive armada came out of Hyperspace, several hundred ships, perhaps more—They had an odd shape, forming squares and rectangles. What surprised her the most however was another sensor reading: They were preparing their weapons.

Down on the planet Surface, within the Command room of the Eternal Alliance, Laevatir sat upon her throne. The Eternal fleet was once more online and had spent the last hour in travel toward Odessen…Well, half of it.  
The Empress clicked her tongue as she received the report of a small ship picked up by the more advanced eternal fleet.

-"Hail them."

A Gemini captain relayed the order and Laevatir spoke

-"I am Empress Laevatir of the Eternal Alliance—Unknown ship, know that our weapons are rea—"

-"The ship is attempting to enter hyperspace my empress"

The Empress sighed, she couldn't let a good source of information get away, especially with knowledge of her Alliance. She took her decision a split second later

-"Aim at her hyperdrive! Fire!"

The ship was too fast however and while the weapons of the Eternal fleet began to charge, blue energy connecting the ships with one another, the first turbolasers discharging their plasma bolts, the small infiltrator ship, already ready to evacuate at a moment notice, vanished within an hyperspace window.

-"Damn it!"

Laevatir stood and slammed some crates with the force

Their contents, food and water, exploding with the sheer pressure. The redhead felt her anger pulse through her head and she took a deep breath…She had wasted food and water here she needed to be calm.

-"Ships 1 to 50. Follow the hyperspace trail. Tell me where this ship is headed!"

She spoke angrily through the com, fifty of the thousands ships of the Eternal Armada beginning to turn and soon vanishing through hyperspace.

-"How did anyone find us so quickly"

She turned to find a man in white and dark armor…She instantly recognized Arcann, the former emperor had his armed crossed, and he looked at her with an unreadable look…

-"Probably not too difficult. Many force sensitive appeared…And if we account for listening posts from whatever government near deep space, they would have picked up our ship."

Arcann nodded, he said nothing else, and remained quiet for a few moments. The former emperor opened his mouth but soon closed it. He shook his head, unable to find his words.

-"We found something…It may brighten your mood"

Laevatir rose her eyebrows and followed….

In the meantime, the same small ship dropped from hyperspace within a deep space Imperial base. It was one of the Empire furthest base, its listening post had been the one to pick the arrival of the first ships near Odessen.

Within, the Emperor's hand leant back against her seat, sighing in relief as she quickly moved her ship toward the station. She sent a report to the station commander, warning that she could possibly be followed and to call for reinforcement.

She then activated her holo-communicator. When the dark robed figure appeared, Mara Jade bowed deeply.

-"My emperor…I have news of the unknown region, I have found the source of the disturbance we felt. There is a massive armada of ship I have never before…Along with others that seem to belong to the old sith empire"

She spoke in one breath, she knew the reaction would be anger, or annoyance, but in fact she found the emperor to hum in wonder.

-"Send me the data…"

The emperor spoke quietly, and as soon as she did, he turned to a console, examining the results.

-"…"

Although for the emperor's hand her master was quiet, taking the new rather well, his imperial guard noticed lightning coursing through his hand, his anger plain as day, the furniture around them beginning to shake and crack.

-"I know who you face…"

Sidious had studied Vitiate, he had studied immortality—And of course, the name of vitiate killer had been recorded in history.

-"Organize the defense of the station…lord Vader will be here shortly."

* * *

 **Postword:**

 **Well guys i hope you liked this chapter. I hope i kept the OOCness to a minimum!  
To explain the technology here, the Harrower are weaker than the Empire star destroyer, but in term of overall technology the Eternal Fleet remain more advanced.  
**

 **Anyway, that is all for me! I hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to leave a review to see what you expect and would want for the story!**


End file.
